Best Chums
by RC2012
Summary: Mike and Randall were once chums, but their friendship tragically came to an end. Now Randall has come back, saying that he has changed. Is Randall telling the truth? Will Mike and Randall become friends again? I don't own Monsters, Inc. Story written for entertainment and creative expression.


Best Chums-A Monsters, Inc. Fanfic

Prologue

Mike happily hummed as he and Sulley entered their apartment. Mike walked over to his chair and Sulley closed the door behind him. Sulley walked into the kitchen and poked his head out.

"What should we have for dinner?" The blue-with-purple-polka dots monster asked.

Mike set the magazine he had picked up down on his lap and tapped his chin.

"How about spaghetti and mudballs?"

Sulley smiled. "Coming right up!" He brought his head back into the kitchen and Mike started reading from his magazine.

"I tell ya Sull, we're living the life. You're the president of Monsters, Inc. and I'm the top laugher of the whole factory, things are better than ever now." Mike said with a smile.

But little did the cyclops and his furry buddy know that things were about to get worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Monsters, Inc., the company was closed for the night. Two guards were looking down the scare floor hallways when they spotted a small group of CDA officers approaching them from down the hall. The CDA officers were rolling a cart with a sheet covering something on it. The guards stopped where they were, looking quite shocked.<p>

A CDA officer whipped out a piece of paper. "We were told by headquarters to inspect the scare floors."

"But why? Nothing's wrong with any of them?"

"That is none of your concern. Now move along and continue with your duties elsewhere."

The guards looked at each other and shrugged. They did as they were told and left.

The group of CDA officers entered Scare Floor F. The commanding officer looked at the others.

"So the cameras for this floor have been deactivated?"

"Yes sir." Another officer replied.

"Good." Said the leader. He took off his yellow mask and revealed his face.

His name was Alex Silverman. He was a black colored beetle monster with a long horn on his head.

One of the other monsters chuckled.

"Good idea of the disguises, Alex. Those two thought that we were really from the CDA." The monster started laughing.

"Shut up." Alex said.

The monster fell silent.

"Bring it here." Alex commanded.

The other monsters brought the cart over and took the sheet off. There was a door on top of some laugh canisters on the cart.

The monsters set the door up in the station.

"Are you sure about this?" One monster asked Alex. Alex smiled.

"Of course I am. After checking the inventory of the door vault on the main computer, I saw that a door was missing from the same day that he disappeared."

The power for the door was turned on. The red light on it lit up.

Alex smiled wickedly as he approached the door and turned the knob. He opened it and entered a kid's bedroom. And just as Alex had checked beforehand, he kid was not in his room tonight. He and his family were away on vacation.

Alex entered the room and the four other monsters entered as well. They snuck out of the bedroom window and entered the bayou that was nearby.

The monsters turned on their flashlights and walked into the bayou. They walked on until they found a cave and they could see an orange light coming from inside it. The group approached the light and one monster stepped on a twig, causing it to break.

Alex looked back and quietly shushed the monster who had stepped on the twig. He turned back to look at the cave but heard a thump. He turned around to see that one of the monsters had just collapsed on the ground. Then he heard more sounds and looked around. One by one, all of his men had been knocked down to the ground, unconscious.

Alex heard the grass behind him brush and turned to see something brush past it. But he couldn't see it. But he could hear something quickly scurry into the cave.

Alex walked over to the cave and entered it. He saw a campfire burning steadily with a log nearby for sitting.

Alex looked around the cave, but could see nothing. All he could see were the light coming from the fire on the walls.

"It's okay; we're not here to hurt you."

The fire continued to burn the wood.

"Please come out, Randall Boggs." Alex said.

Alex could hear a growl come from somewhere and something reappeared before him. It was indeed, Randall Boggs himself.

The lizard stood there looking at Alex. He had lost some weight from having to live out in the bayou and appeared to be very tired.

"Who are you?" Randall demanded threateningly.

Alex smiled. "My name is Alex Silverman. I come from the monster world."

"So what? You work with the CDA?" Randall said, eying Alex.\

"Did the CDA send you here to take me away? Funny, I never thought that the CDA would go after monsters that had been banished already."

Alex laughed. "We are not the CDA. We just needed to look like them to get into MI, so we could come get you, and bring you back to the monster world."

Randall blinked. Was what this monster telling him true? Had they come to bring him back home?"

Randall sighed and sat down on his log.

"Sit." He said pointing to a rock on the opposite end of the fire.

Alex sat.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Why would I want to? I have nothing to gain if I return. Why would I want to go back to the monster world?" The lizard asked.

"Revenge perhaps?" Alex asked. But before the lizard could ask what he was talking about, Alex smiled and resumed talking.

"I know that you were banished by two of your former co-workers, Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan." Alex handed a photo of Mike and Sulley to Randall.

The lizard sat on his log looking at the photo.

"I've looked into it. I know all about your building the scream extractor and being foiled by Wazowski and Sullivan. And I am here because I want to help you. Help you get rid of Wazowski and Sullivan and take over Monsters, Inc."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"But what happened to Waternoose?"

Alex explained to the lizard what had happened after he was banished.

"So if the CDA know all about the scream extractor conspiracy, then why bring me back? Won't the CDA just take me away to prison?"

Alex gave the reptile a comforting smile.

"Just trust me. I have a plan that involves you being free. And if we follow it, in the end, we'll both be running Monsters, Inc. What do you say? You do want that right? And to get back at the ones who wrongfully banished you?"

Randall looked down at the photo. An angry expression appeared on his face as he threw the photo into the fire and watched it burn slowly.

Alex smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>So Alex and his goons brought Randall back to Monsters, Inc. The lizard became invisible and left the factory with them. He entered a truck the monsters came to the factory in and drove out of the factory parking lot.<p>

The truck was driven through Monstropolis and to a large hill outside of the city. On the hill rested a giant mansion. The truck drove through the gates and up to the mansion. The truck was parked right outside it.

Randall was lead inside by Alex while the other monsters went to a different part of the mansion.

Alex led Randall into a dining hall and told his chef that he was having a guest for dinner.

During dinner, Randall was eating like an animal; since it had been so long since he had food that he didn't have to hunt for.

"What atrocious table manners he has." The cook complained.

"Now, now my friend. Do remember that he has spent months in a bayou, having to forage for food on his own. It will take time for him to readapt to his old environment, but he will adjust. He will adjust." Alex said nodding.

After dinner, Alex then led Randall to the bedroom that he would be using during his stay at the mansion.

"You will stay here until you have recuperated, then on with the next stage of our plan. Sweet dreams." Alex said before he exited the room.

Randall looked around the room, which was huge, and then at the bed. He didn't care about the room being big. All he needed was a bed, even if it was in a janitor's closet.

Randall came over to the bed and stood before it. Then he fell forward down onto the bed and surrendered himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mike yawned and set his magazine down on the small table next to his chair. He looked over at Sulley, who was snoring away on his couch while the TV was on. A sitcom was playing.<p>

Mike walked over to Sulley and shook his arm.

"Hey Sull, come on. It's time for bed."

Sulley woke up, got out of his chair, and turned the TV off.

After the monsters took turns using the bathroom, Mike and Sulley said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms.

Again, they did not know what was in store for them in the upcoming weeks.

**Hoped you liked it. Happy Halloween!**

**~RC**


End file.
